


Time Line

by 94kun, Auron_Takeda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94kun/pseuds/94kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auron_Takeda/pseuds/Auron_Takeda
Summary: (The following story is part of my (94-kun) upcoming series Rin Len Reviews)Fukase and Flower were childhood friends since 1st grade. But one day they slowly realized that began to question that their relationship are more than just friends.
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. Their First Meeting

It was the start of first grade. Fukase thought he would've found a friend by now, but he was sitting by himself at the playground as all the other kids around him laughed and played. The boy sighed and buried his face in his hands so he didn't have to be reminded of how alone he was, wishing that he could muster up the courage to ask something as simple as "Hey, can I join in?". He whimpered into his hands. He hoped to god that none of the other kids saw him crying, as he had no doubt that they would've made fun of him. 

A stinging sensation burned through the Fukase's ankle which made him yelp, falling off of the concrete he was sitting on. Fukase fell onto his back and let out a small groan, then lifted his head to see a single soccer ball slowly rolling, eventually coming to a stop. The main play area was spacious, mostly empty with most of the ground being made of wood chips. The only attraction of the place was the slides and swing sets, which was always crowded. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" An unfamiliar voice called out, and a girl scurried over. 

The lonely boy's eyes widened as they locked eyes, he's never seen this girl around the school since he first had come here. The girl had short white hair with a black stripe. She was decked out in a purple hood that matched the colors of her eyes well, along with a pair of long black pants and white sneakers. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! are you okay?" She exclaimed. "No no, it's fine, I just didn't see it coming..." Fukase got himself up, shyly rubbing the back of his head as he looked away from the girl. The girl continued, "Um...who are you by the way? I don't think I've seen you here before."

The girl picked up the soccer ball and smiled softly, "O-Oh! First, my name is Hana, Hana Meika, but I call myself Flower. I transferred here about a week ago." The white-haired girl answered happily, tilting her head to show curiosity in the boys name. Fukase finally stood up and sheepishly smiled back at the girl. "I'm Ash Fukase, but you could call me whichever you prefer."

The girl's smile widened as she held the soccer ball out to Fukase. "Do you maybe want to play with me?" She asked sweetly. This caught Fukase by surprise, which then he obliged to without a second thought. The two kids spent the rest of recess kicking around the ball, Flower even showed him some juggling tricks that she could do with the ball. It was the most fun that the boy had since he came to the school and he could tell that Flower was also enjoying the time they were spending as well.

After their meeting at the playground, Fukase and Flower were almost inseparable. The two of them sat together at lunch, laughed at each other's jokes and listened to each other's stories. It was a welcome change of pace for Fukase, and no longer did he have to be alone at lunch or at recess.

After school, the two walked home together for the first time. During that time, Flower took Fukase to her house to what her place. While showing him her home, she also shows him her two-year-old sisters named Hime and Mikoto. The twins were still beginning to walk. Even though Mikoto hasn't spoken her first word yet, Hime, on the other hand, already has. Hime called Flower "mama", which always surprised Flower. During Fukase's first meeting with the twins, Hime looked at him and called him "papa", which made him think that maybe these two never really had a fatherly figure in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94-kun: This chapter alone was originally wrote as a plot by me and TheLemonKing further updated into the actual story and added dialogue.  
> This was the only chapter that TheLemonKing wrote before leaving the project during making chapter 2.


	2. Meeting Flower's Younger Sisters

What Lemon wrote: After their meeting at the playground, Fukase and Flower were almost inseparable. The two of them sat together at lunch, laughed at each other's jokes and listened to each other's stories. It was a welcome change of pace for Fukase, no longer did he have to be alone at lunch or at recess

What I (94-kun) wrote: After school, both Fukase and Flower walking together for the first time. During that time, Flower takes Fukase to her house to what her place looks like. While showing him her home, she also shows him her younger sisters named Hime and Mikoto (who were around two years old at the time). The twins were still beginning to walk. Even though Mikoto didn't spoke her first word yet, Hime, on the other hand, was just said her first words in the past. Not only that, but Hime called Flower "mama". During Fukase's first meeting with the twins, Hime looks at him and calls him "papa".


End file.
